Kyra's Adventures Wiki
Welcome to Kyra's Adventures! summary Space, an ever expansive frontier in a galaxy far from our own. A lone adventurer will embark on a long and treacherous journey into the unknown to find out about herself and what her destiny holds as she makes difficult choices that effects the outcomes of the entire world of Skyrim! _____________________________________________________________ Name: Kyra Race: Khajiit Fur: Orange Eyes: Orange Birthdate: 10th of Sun's Height (July) Likes: Shiny things, Night time, Stars, Moons Dislikes: Nosey people, braggers, disorganization Favorite Food: fish, soups, mead, ale, wine, honey nut treat, laffy taffy treat, juniper berry crostada, snowberry crostata, crème treats, apple pies, applie dumplings, sweetrolls. Least Favorite Foods: Dog meat (she can't believe people eat them), “Black Briar” related- anything. Favorite Colors: All colors, though she is usually seen wearing blue. Clothing: She is very colorful and not picky when it comes to choosing her wardrobe, though she prefers fine clothing and sometimes has a tendency to dress based on her environment. She is often seen wearing a lot of fine clothing, fine boots and fine hats. Once, she has been seen walking around in noble clothes (probably stolen). Techniques: stealth/assassin, thief, warrior, battle mage. Factions: Darkbrotherhood, Thieves Guild, College Of Winterhold, Companions, Dovakiin Relations: Nazir, Babbette, Cicero, Brynjolf, Farkas, Vilkas, Aela the Huntress Personality: Kyra is a very colorful person with a positive outlook on life. Even when situations look grim, she proves that anything can be accomplished as long as you have a strong enough heart to keep going. She amazes people with what she accomplishes each and every time someone doubts or questions her actions, proving them wrong of what they believed at first. However, despite her achievements she does not like to boast, and hates boastful people with a burning passion. She is mischievous, a trickster and loves to prank others a lot. She is generally a happy person on the outside, she likes to have fun and definitely knows how to entertain. She's the type who would never pass up a drinking contest. She is a hunter who knows how to survive in the wilds. She loves hunting, and is pretty good with a bow and arrow. She learned from her mother and father, who taught her the ways of nature and how to live in nature. In fact, she prefers nature to the cities and is often traveling in the wilds. She never settles down for long, and is constantly moving. This is how she is able to cover her tracks if she commits a crime (which is usually pick pocketing). Kyra is also a great fighter who fights for what she believes in. She is a great and strong warrior, who will put her life on the line for you if you are in danger. Although she is not sure where she will go in the afterlife, she is unafraid and willing to sacrifice herself if she feels the need to. She will never back down from any challenge thrown at her. She tries not to be, but, sometimes Kyra is a night owl. She likes to stay up late and look at the stars, big moons, and auras at night. She doesn't like adventuring at night, but she loves to set up camp just so she can enjoy the beauty night time has to offer. Sometimes, she likes to get away from her family life and live a solitary life if she is doing something she doesn't want anyone else to know about. History: In her childhood, she was found by a nord couple who found her freezing to death in the cold as a baby, completely abandoned. She was taken in and raised as their own. She wondered why she looked different from the other children around her, and asked her parents about it. Her parents sat down with her and told her that she was a Khajiit, and was found alone and dying in the cold. She feels thankful to her adopted parents for finding her and saving her. Although Kyra knew she wasn't a true nord, her father saw greatness in her, training her ever single day to become a warrior, while her mother taught her how to be humble and kind. When she became of age, her parents let her go on her own adventure, to learn more about where she came from, or perhaps to figure out why her original parents left her to die. She doesn't know what happened to her ma and pa, but she knows they are out there some where wondering where she is and how shes doing. Shes not sure how they would feel about her connections to the thieves guild and dark brotherhood, so she stays away and does her best to keep information hidden from whomever she has relations with. She is not sure about herself or her life or where she will go in the afterlife; she is a very confused khajjit who doesn't know who she is or what she is meant to be. All she knows is she became everyone's errand girl, and her joining within the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood has very much confused her about her life. She joined them believing that they would help improve her skills in survival, and to gain advantage of her enemies sense her skills that she already had weren't exactly perfect. Kyra has a secretive life style, and does well at hiding her history and criminal activities from close friends, relatives and other personal relations with others. You wouldn't be able to tell that she is a criminal or mischievous at all upon first meeting her. At the time of her capturing, she was caught trying to pickpocket from the imperials and was immediately sentenced to death due to her also running into the storm cloaks at the same time, they lumped her together with the rest of them without giving it a second thought. Due to her near death experience with the chopping block, vowed to never get caught ever again. Her eventual discovery as the dovakiin adds more meaning to her life: this is where she truly starts to turn her life around. She tries hard to be the hero that everyone believes she is. ___________________________________________ Kyra's Adventures This wiki is about Kyra as she travels the world of Skyrim with her friends. She's a bit of a psychopath and a murderer. Will her friends change her heart to be a good person? Latest activity Kyra's Friends and Followers: Lord Scatsbury (followed by the same name on youtube: Lord Scatsbury) Alexstraxa (MXR) Sofia-The funny fully voiced follower Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse